Star Wars: Darth Valanar
by DarthValanar
Summary: The exiled Jedi, now Sith, Darth Valanar spent the duration of the Clone Wars scheming a plot to eliminate the Jedi. Once Order 66 initiated, his hatred shifts to Emperor Palpatine, the man responsible for robbing him of his only chance of vengeance against those who he hated the most. Meanwhile, the evil Darth Vader hunts down those who remain to oppose the newly formed Empire.


**Darth Valanar**

Prologue: How Liberty Dies

_Solitude. _The word was the most relevant in Valanar's life since he'd been exiled from the Jedi Order. Whether poring over ancient scrolls or in deep meditation, he was alone. An outcast. A reject. _Karking Jedi. They don't understand. Nor will they ever. _But there was change in the air. He felt it. Ripples in the Force. _The war, that's all, _he mused. _But the question remains: it is drawing to a close, or has it merely begun?_

A familiar voice on the HoloNet caught his attention. It was a live feed of the Senate. More tedious debate on the war. Valanar had been watching this man for some time. There was something off about him. Something Valanar yearned to comprehend. And today he looked… different. _Hideous_. Though shrouded by the hood of his ornate silk robe, he could see his face was horribly scarred and wrinkled.

"The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated!' proclaimed the raspy voice. The senate chambers thundered in applause. _What's this?_ "The attempt on my life has left me scarred and deformed. But I assure you, my resolve has never been stronger!" More applause. _Are they really going for this? Senators applauding the annihilation of their peacekeepers?_

"In order to ensure security and continuing stability, the Republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire! For a safe and secure society!" The Senate erupted again into applause._ An Empire. Why didn't I see it coming? Or Master Yoda or Master Windu see it, for that matter? Emperor Palpatine. Has a nice ring to it. _

Palpatine was a Sith. To Valanar, there was no longer any doubt. _It makes perfect sense._ _Hiding in plain sight. Fabricating a war to centralize power, with Dooku his willing pawn_… But Dooku was dead. The Jedi had taken care of that. And now, it seemed the master was without a student. But perhaps another? An intriguing, if terrifying thought. No matter: the Force will bring him answers.

_The Order is fallen. Almost funny. They called me fallen, yet I live while they perish. Let the Empire take care of them, what do I care? Still, the matter of the Jedi hunt. Doubtful this Emperor knows of me. How could he? _Valanar had lived in secret for years, under an assumed name and using a local holonet connection he'd spiked._ If the High Council couldn't sense me here on Coruscant, it's doubtful I'm at risk… Still…._

He switched off the HoloNet. Valanar was not strong enough to take on the threat of the new Emperor. _Not yet_. But he hungered to. He was becoming strong and knowledgeable of the Dark Side, but was far from a Sith lord. He'd spent the majority of the Clone Wars wrapping himself in this power, all while the Jedi sought to erase it from the galaxy.

He drew up his cloak and walked out onto the docking bay where his ship was held. A platform connected to his dwelling on the outskirts of Galactic City. He paused. _Forgot my lightsaber. It's been so long. _Returning inside he opened an old chest. Inside was his weapon. Still glistening with silver and black, a tattered cloth wrapped around its lower knob. It felt so good to hold it again. He dug deeper into the chest. Below various tools used for lightsaber training were ancient scrolls of forgotten Sith lore he'd obtained during his first journey to Ziost. He took those too. _I'm going to need them._ _It's a long way to Korriban. _

Chapter 1: Lessons in Shadow

For 5 long years Darth Valanar scoured the desolate ruins of the Sith planet of Korriban, a planet shrouded in wicked shadow. Located in the Outer Rim, Korriban was once the seat of the devious Sith Empire, now long forgotten and the Galactic Empire grips the galaxy, ruled by the evil Emperor Palpatine and his fist. _A large man, masked, all in black_. Valanar had been stalking these two symbols of fear, using his own will and the pure darkness that radiates from Korriban as a disguise. _Have they sensed me yet? _The uncertainty was haunting. He did know that they had been hunting down the last of the Jedi. They could be coming for him next, should he be discovered.

The Force was strong here. This journey on Korriban had thus far gained much profit for the young Sith. Strong was his ability to manipulate Force Lightning and visions came unyieldingly. These prophecies, some were of himself others of the Emperor and his puppet. He often saw himself defeating Palpatine, hewing him down and seizing his beloved Empire. _Our destinies are bound as one Palpatine, the thief. He took my revenge from me. He must be destroyed and his Galaxy will be mine. _Other times he saw visions of another. A man, great and powerful in the Force, cloaked in shadow. _Who is this person? _

Often times Valanar dreamed of his past, reawakening old emotions from his time as a Jedi. He had very little memory of the incident that exiled him from the Jedi Order. He certainly remembered the emotions. Hate and anger so fierce that it burned. A corrosive type of insanity that left him with very little recollection of the actual incident. It happened on Ilum, the ice planet where a Jedi crafted his lightsaber. The malevolent crystal mines of Ilum were hideously engulfed by the Dark Side, the ultimate trial for an upcoming Padawan learner. A trial he failed. He dreamed of the demanding voice of the man who helped him gain control of the Dark Side, Darth Tyranus. His training with Tyranus was short but essential. The Count had seen promise in Valanar before he left the order and was quick to influence him after he built his crimson blade in those icy caves so long ago. _This weapon has cost a few Jedi their lives. Casualties of their narrow-minded philosophies. _The thought made him grin.

"This is an elegant weapon, boy." Tyranus would say during training exercises. "True swordsmanship is an art. One that can only be mastered by complete control of the Force."

Over time, Master Tyranus had focused more on his political status with the Trade Federation rather than true mastery of the Dark Side. As he became less involved with his pupil, Valanar became less interested in his teachings. He had even less interest in becoming a pawn of the Confederacy. The old Sith was a key figure for Valanar though. He fled his Master with more knowledge than the Jedi had taught him during the few years he spent with the order.

Even now, he grew stronger every day, honing his skills in the planets' ancient Sith temples, growing more powerful. It was not his quest to disturb the tombs of the once-great Sith lords, but to harness the planets' energy to give him strength, finding nourishment from the Dark Side of the Force. Becoming one with its' power. On some occasions, he would spend days in meditation, silent and still. One with the Force. Today was different. His meditation was disturbed. He felt a presence approaching the temple. _Finally they have found me._

Valanar grabbed his scarf and wrapped it about his face and neck, long dark hair cascading over his shoulders, two small horns erected from his head. Lightsaber in hand, he exited the great temple. He descended the great stairs which led to a courtyard housing the crumbled glories of the once marvelous structures of the ancient Sith kings.

"Reveal yourself," he shouted to the large broken sculptures that lined the formidable courtyard. The air was still. A black fog lingered over the forgotten city that lingered in the shadow of the great the temple, where thousands used to come and give themselves to the Dark Side. "You cannot hide from me."

Through the fog a tall hooded figure could be seen slowly approaching, the mist shifting around him, as if it were subject to his will. Valanar felt the ominous power emanating from the figure. At last, as if some theatrical work in progress, the fog dispersed just as the dark voyeur was but 3 meters away. Darth Valanar's lightsaber ignited. The man standing before Valanar made no move to attack though. He simply bowed his head.

"Please, away with your blade, my Lord. I have not come to kill you." The man drew back his hood, revealing a stern, bearded face and grey streaked hair. His eyes told their own story. One of suffering and terrible pain.

"Who are you?" asked Valanar, his lightsaber still flaring bright red, both hands gripping it tightly.

"You may call me Darth Prowlis. Our meeting here is far from coincidence, comrade. Now, please, lower your weapon." Valanar yielded his blade. He sensed no threat, yet he eyed this man wearily. He had not come in contact with any intelligent life forms since he left Coruscant. _Has he been on Korriban this entire time? _"I know who you are, Darth Valanar. I know why you are here and I know why you soon plan to depart from this planet." _This is the man from my visions. The Force is thas brought us together. But why?_

"Well then, _Darth Prowlis," _He said it mockingly_. _"Why are you here? What part do you have in all of this?" _You must learn your enemy, _he heard it in the voice of Darth Tyranus.

"You wish to destroy Darth Sidious," _not a question, he really does know. _"Yet, in your current state, you lack that which is necessary to complete your task. Let me help you. I can teach you to master your skills. I can-"

"No," Valanar interrupted. "Do you take me for a novice? The time for training is over. I will face the Emperor, and soon."

"And what of his apprentice? What of Darth Vader?" _The masked man in black. _"Our quests lie on the same path, listen to me. I have encountered Sidious before, and with an undesirable outcome, many years ago, before the Clone Wars. I wish him dead as much as you. I cannot defeat him alone and neither can you." Valanar contemplated this for a moment. _Is he right? Of course not. I am far more powerful than any of them._ _The Emperor cannot be more powerful that I. _Or was he? His emotions were being flooded with doubt and suspicion. He had certainly seen this Darth Prowlis in many of his visions. Perhaps he should use him as a tool, learn from him that which the dead cannot teach him. _I will not share the glory of dethroning Darth Sidious. _

"I am willing to learn, Prowlis. But I will not call you Master."

"Agreed."

Although several months had passed, time on the rocky Korriban was difficult to measure. Prowlis insisted that their training take place outside of the temple, exposed to the planets' harsh environment. Their training together was balanced, enhancing both fighters abilities in their techniques that lacked perfection. Valanar was a superior duelist, whereas Prowlis' knowledge of the Force proved more focused and balanced.

Impatience began to set in for Darth Valanar. It seemed every day he envisioned himself sitting the in the Emperor's throne. He could feel victory within his grasp. All it required was getting rid of Prowlis. He had to get to his ship, which now lay hidden in a deep valley. The valley was situated below the first temple that Valanar had first explored, now a several days walk away.

Prowlis awoke one morning to find Valanar lacing his boots, his small sack packed and strung over his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Prowlis demanded, irritation in his voice.

"It is time for us to take our training elsewhere." Suspicion flooded Prowlis.

"Why is that?" he rose to his feet.

"I had a premonition in the night," he lied. "I believe there is a holocron we must find. If you do not wish to come, that is your choice."

Tireless days of walking followed their conversation. It took all that the two Sith could muster to withstand the crippling heat of the Korriban desert that lied between the ancient Sith cities. For two days they trudged through the rocky landscape. The rugged ruins of another once great Sith city eventually came into view. As the light began to fade, they settled within a ring of sand colored pillars. The darkness set in. Suddenly, blue lightning flashed from Prowlis' fingers, striking Valanar in the back, sending him to the ground.

"What are you doing?!" Valanar demanded, pain scorching the Sith. _After all this time, why attack me now?_ Prowlis hit Valanar with a sporadic bolts of lighting.

"Counter it! Come to your senses!" _A lesson. _Although in torturous pain, Valanar tried to find his focus. Through the burning bolts, Valanar raised his hands and began to absorb the energy. "That's it… focus." Prowlis intensified. Valanar did not waver, but stood tall as more and more power was poured into the lightning strikes, accumulating as large blue orbs in his hands. Calling on the Force, trembling from the vast intake of energy Valanar released the absorbed power, sending both Sith to their backs.

"I thought…" Valanar sat up, gasping for breath. "I thought I was going to have to kill you."

"Tutaminis will be our most useful trick, Valanar. Darth Sidious is a master of Force Lightning. If it should be his will, he can kill you with it in a matter of seconds, a situation best avoided."

"How do you know so much about Palpatine?" Prowlis let out a sigh, having been dreading this question.

"My Master," he swallowed. "My Master was murdered before my very eyes by a Sith Lord named Darth Plagueis. We were in battle, you see, against Plagueis and his apprentice."

"Darth Sidious."

"Indeed. Through all of my training, I believed my own Master to be the most powerful Sith in the galaxy. I still had so much to learn from him. Plagueis was a strong advocate of the Rule of Two. We were a direct threat to him and Sidious. For our own sake, we attacked them in their hideout on Mustafar. I don't think I've ever seen a man as powerful as my Master, die so quickly." Prowlis stood, his gaze fixed on the setting sun. "While Plagueis butchered my Master, I fought Sidious. If you can call it a fight. Without even drawing his blade he hit me with powerful lightning, far beyond what we have just performed here. I barely escaped with my life."

"So you fled? And have been hiding from him ever since? You are no Sith Lord, you are a coward." Valanar's red eyes flared. Prowlis fell silent as he rolled onto his side and slept.

Waking early, many silent hours of walking brought the two to the edge of the great valley. The descent to the base would be easy for two Sith in their prime, such as these two. Valanar led the way, taking large leaps to low cliffs until reaching the bottom.

"There is something out of place here." Prowlis halted. "There is no holocron, is there?"

"No. The time draws near for Darth Sidious to fall," Valanar's hand rubbed his lightsaber. "I am done here."

Prowlis followed him to an area with tall ancient trees where his ship, a large Republic Transport Shuttle sat concealed. The shuttle kept him hidden in plain sight while on Coruscant, and served his purpose now in terms of supplies. Looking up from the valley was the first Sith Temple that Valanar spent so many nights in meditation during the beginning of his training here.

"The Emperor will die by me. I have foreseen this. I do not require the help of a craven."

"I cannot permit you to leave. I will not risk allowing the Emperor to discover my location." His lightsaber swung past Valanar quicker than the sound of its' ignition.

A jump and a roll brought Valanar at a safe distance from his attacker. Lightsaber in hand, cloak blowing in the harsh wind that descended into the valley, Valanar sprung toward Prowlis. Red flashed against red in heated battle, both contestants proving mastery of their weapon, and the perfection of their footwork.

"I will not stand by while a coward keeps me from my destiny." Valanar said as he beat off the aggressive onslaught brought on by Prowlis.

"You say I am a coward, yet you stand before me as an arrogant fool. Do not mistake caution for cowardice. Nor should you mistake my flight from Palpatine as a lack of skill!" His face trembled with anger, his strikes powerful and precise. Prowlis' offensive approach was tireless and fierce. _He is good._ Valanar's endurance was fading. For a moment their blades locked together. A powerful blast of Force energy sent Valanar hard against his ship. He recovered quickly to his feet, using a forward slash to close the distance between the two combatants. They locked again. "You say you foresaw yourself defeating Darth Sidious? I saw something different."

"You lie!" Now it was Valanar's turn to press forward, elegantly spinning his lightsaber to make his moves unpredictable. First high, then low, then a forward jab, parried by Prowlis. A leg sweep knocked Prowlis off of his feet. Dirty tricks he learned form Dooku. Trying to defend from the ground proved to be useless for Prowlis as his long lightsaber hilt was cut in half, destroying his only weapon. Valanar did not hesitate to attempt his final blow, but it was dodged. Valanar swung wildly at him as a mysterious fog quickly came down into the valley like a vast shadow. The blackness closed around the fighters. Valanar could see Prowlis retreating into the fog. Just as the darkness thickened Valanar felt his blade burn through flesh and heard his enemy cry out in pain. He heard the injured man moaning for a few moments as he fled.

Surrounded by darkness and lost, Valanar cleared his mind. _Forget Prowlis. I need to find my ship. _After several minutes of walking blind the dark fog cleared and Prowlis was gone. _Let him crawl into a hole and die, _Valanar thought as his ship broke away through the atmosphere of Korriban.

Chapter 2: Cato Neimoidia

Darth Vader stood on the Command Bridge of his Star Destroyer, staring at the blackness of space, reaching out with the Force. Finding the last of the Jedi was no easy task, killing them though… Vader had been doing that for quite a few years now. The majority of those who escaped the Jedi Purge have been hunted down by Vader himself, now insignificant, nameless foes. Most had respected him as a Jedi Knight, but now feared him as a Dark Lord of the Sith. He had yet to find Master Yoda, and felt it likely that he never would. And of course Obi-Wan Kenobi still lived. _Where are you Obi-Wan?_

Out of the dark void of space, Vader felt a familiar sensation, not a Jedi. For years he had been trying to pinpoint where it was coming from and who it was. A dark Jedi, perhaps. This time it was quite different. Close. The clanking boots of an Imperial Admiral hastily approaching Vader echoed through the Command Bridge. The man in grey swallowed hard before speaking.

"My Lord, The Emperor has demanded that you contact him." For just a moment the shaking Admiral looked into Vader's black eyes, only to look down to his own feet as Vader wordlessly strided away, the harsh noise of his respirator disappearing down the corridor.

He entered into a dark chamber with a large holocam projection system. Vader stepped onto the recording platform and bent to one knee. A large projection of Emperor Palpatine appeared before Vader in a hooded black cloak, hands folded at his waist, his hideous face concealed in darkness. The entire projection flickered blue.

"What is thy bidding, my Master?" Vader kept his head bowed.

"Lord Vader, you will be needed on Cato Neimoidia. I have foreseen…" he paused. "Trouble, in the Bridge Cities, engineered perhaps by someone who will require your attention."

"Cato Neimoidia is held under strict Imperial control. How can this be possible?" _He has seen something… something he refuses to tell me, though I have felt it myself. _

"Your position is not to question my command, Lord Vader, but to do as I say. Rise." Vader rose, almost as if there was a string attached to his helmet, Palpatine his puppeteer. "Have you not yet sensed that which I am speaking of? Cato Neimoidia is essential to the Empire. Do not allow it to fall." The transmission ended.

The hanging bridge cities of Cato Neimoidia appeared far below Darth Valanar as he descended into the planet's' atmosphere. A marvel to behold, these small cities were expertly built between the high mountain tops of Cato Neimoidia. This inconvenient stop had become necessary due to the mere foolishness of flying a Republic ship into the heart of Galactic City. He would need to find a ship less likely to attract attention. However, Valanar was not anticipating such a strong Imperial occupation of the once Confederate ruled system. The Bridge Cities once functioned as an industrial center for the Confederacy. With the Empire having taken control of these cities, they have built large shipment areas around the mountain peaks that act as command posts for the cities than hang between them.

The mountain peaks grew to Valanar's approach, the clouds thick, forming what looked to be a solid surface around the base of the city. Almost touching that surface, hanging low beyond the buzz of Imperial ships, Valanar spotted an unoccupied docking bay. Quickly and undetected he brought his cargo ship to the platform and exited his spacecraft. The chaos of the city echoed far above. He stood alone, gazing ahead at the high lift which linked this solitary platform to the main center of the city. Once at the midpoint between the ship and the lift, the doors shot open with a loud hiss. Three creatures stepped out with an Astromech droid, fastly approaching Valanar. One was a green skinned Nautolan, large eyes with an indistinct direction of his gaze and several tentacles springing from his head. Another was an Iktotchi, with orange complexion and both of his horns were hewn off unevenly, clearly the cause of two unrelated incidents. The third, the one who led the trio, was a large four-armed Besalisk. His belly was not quite as grotesque as most other Besalisk's that Valanar had seen but his neck was. A large fleshy toad-like bulb. Besides that he was muscular, with four blasters holstered at his side. In fact, they were all armed. But they were not there for a fight it seemed. The Besalisk began to rant:

"What in the blazes are you doing, lad! Do you mean to bring the hammer of the Empire down upon our heads?! Who told you to bring that piece of, uh, erm.. that bulls-eye right on my back door? Hehe, did you like that one? You get it right? It'll be used as a target for shooting if they see it. Nevermind." He cleared his throat and continued his banter in the typical Besalisk raspy voice. "Lets get this shipment moving before those TIE fighters zoom in on us. Then push it over the edge, or, or something. Who are you anyway? Are they so desperate now as to send me some green boy into the midst of all of this? Hurry now." The other two eyed Valanar as they sped past him to his ship. Valanar did not move. The Besalisk leaned toward him, one hand covering his mouth as he whispered, "These _are _the weapons from, uh… you know who, right? Don't just stare at me! Say something!" _Clearly this is either a rebel group or a band of criminals. I could profit from this indeed. _

"I am not some convoy for your shipment, but I have been sent here to help you." A subtle flash of his lightsaber caught the Besalisks' eye.

"Ooohh. A Jedi! These guys got a bigger arsenal than I thought. Haha! Hey, uh, Tentacles, Horns. Get out here! We tend to keep away from using real names, you see? We keep 'em secret in case of Imperial spies, not that it would make any difference." _Rebels it is._ "They call me Arms. Can you believe that? Ha! What was your name again?... Youse two, forget it. There is no shipment. Not from this guy anyway. Just get this Astro-droid to take this ship somewhere to get a paint job, or better yet, scrapped! We are running out of time. Lots of planning to do. Come with me."

Valanar reluctantly follow these strange beings. He followed them into the lift, which jolted up, bringing them into a narrow alley. They soon were inching through the hustling, crowded market streets. These streets once boomed with the advantages of local industry and freedom, but now was under the oppression of the Empire. Merchants looked around fearful of harassment from Imperials. Valanar noticed almost no Neimoidians remained on the planet. The Holonet had said something about their extraction after the fall of the Confederacy. A horrid fate for a horrid people. Imperial Stormtroopers paraded the streets in large groups, white armor making them easily distinguished from the colorful alien merchants. A barrage of languages rang in Valanar's ears.

"Welcome, to the Bridge Cities. First time, lad? Republic hit hard here during the Clone Wars. All of that is over with now, since you apparently didn't get the memo, flying in here on that old Republic ship. Haha!" They entered a narrow alley which slowly submerged itself from the top layer of the city. Valanar's senses were completely in tuned with these people. Unlike so many other instances in his life, he did not sense any forms of deceit from these rebels.

"We are glad you were able to come Master Jedi-" began Horns.

"Quiet you!" Arms scolded. "We are not in a safe area to be throwing those words around yet." He put one of his hands to his face and shook his head. "So, how do you plan to help us anyway? Let me guess. You're gonna slice through those Imperial scum with your, uh, erm… laser sword? Yeah?"

"You just said not to talk about that here." Horns spoke up.

"I just said to be quiet too, didn't I? Sorry about my friend, likes to run his mouth, ya know?"

At length, they came to an ugly, unmarked door. The rusted security panel on the right side of it appeared to be broke. Arms looked in all directions before entering a rather long pass code into the crumbling panel. The sound on the door unlocking gave Arms the signal to force the old door open. He ushered them in and gave one final glance outside before closing the door. Quite a lengthy walk through several corridors brought them into a large chamber, filled with aliens off all species. All were armed with various blasters, a rag-tag group armored in motley. Valanar noted a large quantity of Durros and Neimoidians. Of course, they have not all been wiped out. And of course, those that remain to fight the Empire, will fight. This is all that remains for them to do.

"This is no small force you have gathered here. You are planning a full scale attack. Interesting."

"You seem a bit confused all together. There is a band of us on each of of the Bridge Cities. Empire's still got us two to one! But we got the element of surprise, you see. Not to mention the homefield advantage for some of these folk. These factories here are a big distributor of raw supplies for the Empire. Converting from the Confederacy to the Empire was not easy for this place. Since this was happily a Confederate planet, the guys manning the factories led a protest. Most were shipped off to who knows where. Others were executed on the spot. Their families gone too! Ugly business, all of it. Those who got the picture, well… here they are. Our operation here is small. Part of a larger whole, though I don't know how big. We need to take out the Imperial presence here and cut off their production entirely. If we do things swift enough, we can all get off planet before they know what hit them!" Arms seemed proud of himself for this. _You failed to mention the fate of those who are not part of this plan of yours. The Empire will put its' wrath upon someone. This does not concern me either. These people are nothing to me but my path to Coruscant. Though, I feel the Force has led me here for something. _

"And where do we go after the attack? I no longer have a ship."

"I have a ship," began Tentacles, speaking for the first time, excitement gleaming in his amphibious eyes. "She is a fast one too, with enough security codes to get us entry into any Imperial system. I will try to show you where she is so you can rendezvous with us. The attack is tomorrow." Valanar smiled. _Of course it is. The Force works in strange ways. _

"Perfect."

"So, if you haven't figured it out already," Arms began, "I am not the head of this group here. I am in charge of the arms movements for our little operation. Which reminds me, we have a late shipment. I'll see to that, though, we don't necessarily _need_ it for tomorrow. I would just hate to be the guys who turn up with the shipment after the battle, if you know what I mean. Come with me, I'm going to take you to the leader of our operation here. We call him Head, and not because he is the boss. He's a Cerean, ha! We try not to crack wise around him about it. Can have a bit of a temper, so watch out."

Valanar followed Arms past several curious glares from fellow rebels, and into a dim lit corridor which held a door at its' far end. They entered into a large chamber which housed a large assembly area which surrounded a holo-projection device. The rebels used this as their war room, essential for information and coordinating attacks. At the front of the room sat Head, plunged deep into the holographic schematics of the city, his back turned away from the door. He did not seem to notice Arms and Valanar.

"He-hem. Uh.. sir. I've got some good news here."

"I hope that news is that you have received the shipment, otherwise, I am very busy." The sight of Head flooded Valanar with memories of Ki-Adi-Mundi, the Jedi Master who was slain by his own troops during the battle of Mygeeto. Cereans have two brains to accommodate for their complex cardiovascular system. This attributed to their ability to perform as fierce military strategists.

"He is referring to me." Valanar said, his words sharp, his tone menacing. This made Head turn toward them, his single beady eye flared, an attempt to intimidate Valanar, while the other was hid behind a maroon eye-patch that matched his armor. His appearance did not hide that he was a warrior, but not one that would match a Sith.

"And who is 'me'? Another victim of the Empire? What did you lose? You family? Your home? You are not special, and as much as I appreciate your unique contribution to our mission, I am very busy. Especially now that I have learned our Weapons Manager has abandoned his duty, in order to bring me one more potential casualty tomorrow, who, now, I cannot arm." A face was hard as stone. He turned his back on them and continued his work. Clearly, under any other circumstance, Valanar would have killed him for his outburst. Anger swelled up within him. _They want you to be a Jedi, so act like one. _

"I understand your situation is dire. That is why I was sent here to help. I served the Jedi Order during the the age of the Republic and now I am here to serve you." Valanar slightly bowed his head without removing his gaze on the Cerean until he turned to face them again.

"A Jedi? Unlikely that this unexpected aid has escaped my notice."

"Those funding this operation would not be happy if you refused my service." Finally, Head approached the two. He extended his hand to Valanar.

"Excuse my harsh words. I look forward to seeing you in action, Master Jedi. I would graciously accept your counsel, should you offer it." Had he any doubt that Valanar was who he said he was, surely he would know when the legions of Stormtroopers were against them.

"I think you have your attack under control. I am here to give you the advantage in battle. One precise victory, and we will be done here. All I ask is to lead the charge."

"Certainly, I would not mind having you in the front lines with me. However, there will be more than one front line in this attack. We plan to hit all points simultaneously. Though I will be leading a mass of troops on the East Base. You can join me there."

"Excellent."

"Arms, find a suitable place for Jedi Master-?"

"Valanar."

"Find a suitable place for Jedi Master Valanar to rest. We meet in this room at first light and commence with the attack before midday."

"Aye, sir. Come on, lad." The two left to toward the bunker area where Valanar would take his rest.

As he lay, the noise of several hundred troops echoed throughout the base. _Most of this lot will be dead tomorrow. _Valanar reached out to the Force, searching for insight, anything to help him. He will fight in this battle, for sure. He needed transport to Coruscant. This must be the reason the Force has willed him to become entangled with these rebels. But when the Force did not respond to his call, Valanar began to worry, as much as any Sith could. _I have a bad feeling about this. _

Valanar appeared in the war room long after the briefing had began. Only a few heads turned to his discreet interruption. Valanar could feel the tension in the room. Hundreds of fearful souls preparing themselves to fight against an elite force of marksmen and heavy gunners. _Is this the likeness of those who will oppose me when I come to my throne? _His focus turned to Head:

"-will attack the troops patrolling the main market. Make it quick and clean. Do not hurt any civilians, in fact, try to get the merchants to take up arms with us. Your signal will be unmistakable. Our men on the inside will release the charges and destroy the industrial centers on each of the Bridge Cities. The bombs are big and you will know when they go off. That is also the signal for the starfighters to to attack the Imperial freighters lingering over the surface. Gold Team, along with myself and Master Valanar with lead a full scale attack on the East Base. Red Team takes the West Base. We should all be at our ships and off planet within an hour after the attack. Clear?"

"Aye!" the crew shouted the response together.

"Alright. Good Luck out there. The coordinates to our rendezvous point have been programmed into the hyperdrive of each of your ships. None of us have to die today." With that, Head led the walk out of the war room. Arms, Tentacles and Horns all made their way to Valanar.

"We are all in Gold Team. I am happy to have you with us out there Master," Horns began. He was armored, his only weapon was a concealed blaster pistol. "My apologies for not showing you where our ship is, but we relocated it to the platform where you first arrived, should we get separated."

"Thank you." _Should you die, you mean? _

"All right you, talk the man's ear off, why don't you?" Arms also wore armor, though it seemed strange since it had to accommodate for four appendages. He still wore his four blasters at his side, one tucked under each of his meaty arms.

They fell in line behind Head. No more words were spoken well beyond the point of them entering the lively city and approaching the safest point closest to the Imperial base. Several secret exits from the Rebel hideout allowed the freedom fighters to bleed into the city unnoticed. Right before the large doors of the East Base was a narrow, retractable bridge, which seemed to Valanar, only 3 meters wide, but very long. Beyond that stood two AT-ST's protecting the command center. Several battalions of Stormtroopers stood in formation, alternating guard shifts and city patrol. Other workers scurried about the base. The tension was undeniable.

Then it began. An explosion of enormous proportions shook the city, followed by the echoing replies from the neighboring cities. Screams filled the air. The industrial centers crumbled and fell in smoldering heaps of fire and ruin. Large mismatched starfighters took to the skies where Imperial Freighters and Frigates commanded material shipments. Blaster bolts rang through the city. Almost immediately the large blast doors of the Imperial base opened and sent forth the scrambled battalions. Their hopes faltered as they were greeted by Darth Valanar, his red lightsaber cut through the first two lines on unexpecting Stormtroopers. His second move was a great leap over the masses and atop the first AT-ST. Gold Team opened fire once Valanar was clear, the first battalion of Stormtroopers dropped.

Valanar's lightsaber pierced the first AT-ST through its' top, catching the operator in his face. A quick bound and the Sith was slicing through the second. As the two war machines fell in ruin, Gold Team was rushing in behind Head, blasters flaring. A few were blasted by the Stormtroopers. If the blast did not kill them the fall from the narrow bridge would. Arms led a small group to the left, his four blasters pumping out bolts faster than could be reckoned with. He quickly secured the area which housed the bridge controls before the Imperials could retract it and cut off their attack, using displaced crates for cover. Several battle cries echoed from the Neimoidians in a tongue that Valanar did not understand. But he felt their triumph.

Soon the courtyard to the base carved into the mountain was clear, and victory seemed imminent. One large freighter fell from the skies and crashed into the mountains below. The few TIE fighters that made it off of the frigate were destroyed. An exhausted smile hit the face of the Cerean.

"We need to get into the command center and execute the rest of these scum. Then we are off. This was easier than I-" Head was cut off by a loud cracking sound, like a hideous thunderstorm loomed in overhead. Indeed it was a storm, but not in the likes of one the Rebels has hoped for. A large Imperial fleet had come out of lightspeed and zoomed into the atmosphere. TIE fighters poured out of the massive Star Destroyers which hovered close to the surface of the planet.

"No… no! It's not supposed to be like this!" Head began to blast toward the sky in madness as TIE fighters began to mercilessly bring fire upon the city. "Flee! Flee! Get to your ships! Get out of here!" At that moment, a battalion of Stormtroopers emerged from the mountain, shooting wildly. A blaster bolt struck Head and sent him to his back. Valanar's blade flashed as he deflected several bolts, Gold Team rallied behind him.

"We can't win this, boyo! Come on, lets get out of here!" Arms began to walk backwards as the white-armored troops pushed them back across the bridge. Valanar could see an Imperial Shuttle approaching the base, three wings folding upward as it landed.

"Wait!" Valanar shouted. "Hold them! We cannot lose!" At that moment he saw him. The ramp to the shuttle opened and the evil black that was Darth Vader began his paced descent from his ship. _Ah, he has come. At last I can smite this menace. _

"No," Arms began. "Listen to me damn it, no! They are unloading troops everywhere!" His words fell on deaf ears. Gold Team rallied to him as well as many others who had joined the fray.

And suddenly the Dark Lord was upon them. Both Sith stood on the bridge, their troops scrambling for cover, fire ceased. His respirator sent quakes of fear into the hearts of lesser beings. He ignited his blade, holding it in one hand.

"At last, you have chosen to reveal yourself. Long have you been hiding. I have been looking forward to this." Darth Vader's words bit, for Valanar truly believed his existence a mystery. Without a word, he lunged at him in anger. Their lightsabers flashed against each other. Vader easily parried him one-handed. _He is so quick. How is this possible? _Valanar though, proved no doubt to be quicker. Vader however, seemed able to anticipate his strikes.

"You seem surprised. Were you expecting any less?" More taunting from Vader forced the two to lock together. Vader leaned in close. "How can you defeat my Master, when I am too powerful for you?" Their blades clashed more as the hearts of their troops grew enraged, fire continued from both sides. The combattants artistically repelled blaster fire as they fought each other, the elegant art of lightsaber battle being shown for its' true value.

At once, both warriors felt a tremor in the Force, the same one it seemed, because they both looked up to see a blazing TIE fighter spiraling towards them, screaming. They both pushed away from a second saber lock as the smoldering craft exploded into the bridge, collapsing it, both fighters tossed to their respective sides. Blaster fire did not stop, even as black smoke clouded the battlefield. Valanar was disoriented, his ears ringing. His lightsaber was gone. Arms ran to him and pulled him to his feet. The battle was lost. Hundreds of troops were moving in on them. 

"Come on lad, to your feet. We have to go. You will get another chance at this. Just not now."

"No," Valanar mumbled, as he pushed Arms away forcefully. At that moment, through the thick black smoke, Darth Vader's lightsaber came spinning through the air with terrible speed. Valanar jumped to avoid the blade, but he would not land soundly, for the blade has sliced through his leg just above the knee. He let out a piercing shriek, as he he landed on the red hot metal of the the bridge. He felt his flesh burning, an unbearable pain. As his twisted body dangled over the edge of the ruined bridge, the focus of his fading vision did not find the intense battle that surrounded him, but the clouds far below as the world went dark.

Chapter 3: The Dark Side of the Force

Darkness engulfed Valanar. He found himself in a large black pool, floating, naked, staring at his own reflection suspended above him, or was he somehow seeing himself in another way? He could not tell. There was nothing else. He was illuminated, his complexion seemed almost blue in the dark water, almost like he had frozen, or died. He could not move, his left leg was gone and much of the flesh on his torso was burned. His collar bone was left visible from the melting of his flesh. Burns also scorched his neck and the right cheek of his face. Panic took him, his breath quickened. His eyes were fixated on himself, for there was nothing else to gaze upon. He never was quite sure what he saw in himself. How he came to be was a secret the Jedi took with them to their graves. He never learned his home planet, or his species for that matter. One would guess some strange cross between a human, given his body structure and fair complexion, and a Zabrak, considering his slightly darker skin and hair, plus the two small horns on the top of his head. But this is not certain. The origin of the almost canine-like structure of his teeth remained a mystery. All was still...until the water next to him stirred.

Rising from the black, to Valanar's right, a pale ghostly figure emerged floating in the water. An old man, his eyes closed, his hands folded across his chest. Valanar could only see him in the eerie reflection above him. He could not move his eyes or turn his head. _Darth Tyranus. _His eyes sprung open.

"You have failed me Darth Valanar. You will never be a Sith Lord. I should have known from the beginning that you were weak! The Jedi knew it. Darth Vader knows it." Dooku's hands splashed to his side.

"I can defeat them! The TIE fighter-" newly found strength, fueled by anger allowed him to speak.

"Always excuses from you. But this is nothing new. You were never made of the material necessary to succeed." As he spoke, his eyes began to sink into his face, leaving dark holes, his body dissolving into the dark water. Both of his hands floated away from his body, then his head. The disembodied head began to speak again in a hideous tone. "We could have ruled the galaxy if not for your arrogance!" Slowly, the floating image of Count Dooku sank back into to the abyss. Valanar remained immobilized.

Still gazing into the reflection, bubbles emerged to his left. Another pale figure rose to the surface. This time it was Darth Prowlis, though his torso was partially unattached to his body, a large gap appeared between his hip and his rib cage. His complexion was a pale blue, much like Valanar.

"I told you that you were a fool. How do you plan to defeat the Emperor if you cannot defeat Vader? Look at you, pathetic creature. I told you your fate, yet you ignored me. Denying my wisdom has cost you your life."

"You know nothing Prowlis!" Valanar began, but Powlis started to dissolve as well. The pale blue of his skin blended with the dark water. Valanar felt himself start to sink, far below. The swirling blue image of the haunting Sith formed the image of Emperor Palpatine, laughing. The image grew smaller. But he then noticed that he was not sinking at all. Palpatine was. His laugh turned into a scream as the image transformed into the Emperor himself being cast into a pit. Then all was dark.

Cato Neimoidia had become a ruinous heap, Darth Vader noticed, as he walked through the city. The Empire had retaken control and most of the rebels had either been killed or captured. Only two ships made it past the blockade, a small freighter and a single-pilot starship. _Curious._

The rest were destroyed. Not long after Vader hit Valanar with his lightsaber had he lept through the smoke to find the rebels fleeing, his opponent was gone. Vader could feel him though. _He is still alive. Somewhere. _

Vader had come to a large square where several hundred Imperial Stormtroopers had rounded up the remaining rebels, who were all on their knees with their hands on their head. None had the courage to look at Vader longer than the initial recognition of his arrival. A commander wearing the typical white armor but an orange shoulder pad approached Vader.

"My Lord, we have rounded up the remaining rebels. What shall we do with them?" Vader looked at the large group of captured rebels. He was looking for the Besalisk but did not find him, though there were many Neimoidians and one hornless Iktotchi. A one eyed Cerean with a blaster wound on his shoulder sprang to his feet from the ranks of captured rebels, and began to limp toward Vader.

"You menace! Which one of these slime was the spy? Huh?! You owe me that courtesy."

"Where is your rebel base?" Vader's tone was harsh. "That Jedi within your ranks was responsible for your ruinous defeat. Where is he?"

"I should have known. I don't know where he is, and I will never tell you where the rest of us are. You think you and this Empire are so tough. Think again. There is a storm coming your way, it doesn't end here! Tell your Emperor-_gach" _Darth Vader's hand did not extend as he choked the life from this brave warrior. He dropped dead, leaving even the Imperial garrisons in terror.

"Arrange a firing squad. Let it be known, no longer will this system oppose the Empire." Vader walked on. The voices of panic rose, but were silenced by the sound of blaster fire.

He arrived at length to the industrial complex. The damage was significant. _My Master will not be pleased. _He knew rebuilding was hopeless. The peace the Empire brought this system had been shattered. They would need to bring that peace to another system that offered the same industrial benefits and less chaos. He was done here. Something told him he would see Valanar again, and soon. He called on the Force, but all he felt was the menacing displeasure of his Master.

Valanar returned to consciousness, hit insides screaming, the world opening before him as a blinding light. He was enraged, and in severe pain. He sat up rapidly, but was instantly restrained by forceful hands. An explosion of Force energy sent the two attendants crashing into the walls on both sides of the operation table. Valanar's leg had been rebuilt with a bundled mess of wires and metal. His wounds had been treated in the best way possible, yet the pain was maddening. Rage burned in Valanar's eyes as he took his first clumsy step toward the door. _I have seen the Emperor's demise, now I must deliver it. No more games. _He was wrapped in robe, which had become an elaborate mixture of its' original white color, fresh red blood and old blood dried an ugly brown. The door hissed open, and the Nautolan, Tentacles stepped through.

"Relax, my friend-" Valanar hit him with a vicious strike of lightning. His body hit the hard metal frame of the door, and his body hit the ground lifelessly.

Limping and short of breath, Valanar exited the medical chamber and hobbled through a series of passages. This place was desolate, empty. _Where is my lightsaber? Where am I? _He passed a window that looked out into empty space.The sound of voices could eventually be heard near by. Valanar followed them until he came into a large hangar where one large ship was docked. Standing under the ship with a hydrospanner in his hand, making repairs, was Arms, talking to a female human. They turned in surprise to Valanar.

"Oh, no lad. You need to rest. Come on, lets go put you back in bed." His voice was compassionate and concerned, seeing the state of him.

"Tell me what is going," his tone was wrathful. The woman attempted to walk away from the confrontation, but Valanar scorched her with lightning too.

"Oh my... just calm down. Everything is going to be okay. We are the only ones who made it back. Me, you and a few other guys." He looked down at the woman. "Her. This place is empty, I don't know what Head had in mind here. You just need to rest until we get things figured out. You are in no condition to be running around right now." Valanar's eyes fell to his lightsaber fastened around Arms' waist. Arms noticed this. "I held on to this for you. Grabbed it as I was dragging you off that burning heap." Calling on the Force, Valanar pulled the lightsaber toward him. The dim hangar flushed crimson as the blade ignited.

"You were the only pilot to escape the blockade. We are going to Coruscant." Arms' eyes went wide, all of his arms sprang to the air.

"Anything you want. How about we get you some clothes first?"

"The rebels have been defeated, my Master. Among them was a Sith, I am sure of it. Yet he lives. Two ships escaped the system." Darth Vader spoke, kneeling before the holo-projection of his Master.

"A Sith you say? You know there can only be two. A master and an apprentice. Though, I am wondering, why has _my_ apprentice with an elite army, let him escape? Surely you have not become weak, Lord Vader?"

"All Imperial Intelligence available is searching for him, I will not fail."

"Indeed you will not. You will find the Sith you are looking for in the Outer Rim. I have foreseen this. Korriban will be a likely place to commence your search."

"As you wish."

"Do not fail me again." The Emperor faded from vision.

Vader sat silently, calling on the Force to guide him. _He is not in the Outer Rim. _Vader rose and strided from the Chamber.

"Admiral."

"Yes, Lord Vader?" The uniformed Admiral quickly rushed to Lord Vader's call.

"Send the fleet to Korriban to search the planet for any sign of this rebel base. Our course though, is Coruscant, for immediate departure."

"Right away, my Lord." Vader had already began to walk away as the Admiral gave the signal to return to the Capital.

Valanar had spent the tiresome journey through space adapting to his new limb. He had managed to assemble various pieces of material to reinforce the leg and cover the exposed wires. With time and patience, he had come to accept this change. The manner of his walking had come as close to being normal as possible. Arms it seemed, had almost forgotten that his life had been threatened. His endless chatter helped Valanar truly learn to ignore his surroundings, and find a deep place of meditation and guidance from the Force. _I saw it, the Emperor's death. His demise at last will come. I saw him cast into a pit. _

They came out of lightspeed just within sight of Coruscant, a planet whose entire surface has been built up to one large city, the capital of the Empire, and the seat of Emperor Palpatine. Valanar spent most of his life on this planet. He was raised in the Jedi Temple from a small child. He remembered nothing else before that. He lived and breathed the Force and the teachings of the Jedi. His adolescent life brought him to the the caves of Ilum, where a Jedi makes his first lightsaber. Valanar had no idea that day, when he left the Jedi Temple, that he would not return. That he would hate those who taught him how to survive. That their annihilation would bring him such joy and misery. His hatred for the Jedi was so strong, that it remains after they are long gone. This, he has thus focused on the man who took the satisfaction of revenge from him. He had to go back to the Temple, see it one more time. Then, he would face Darth Sidious.

"Bring us into Galactic City, to the Jedi Temple."

"Aye, sir." The complexity of Coruscant made entry quite simple. Hundreds of thousands of ships zoomed in and out of the planets' atmosphere. Within view came the Jedi Temple and the Senate building, monuments of the capital. "I don't think I can land this thing on that temple, Valanar."

"Just get close enough for me to jump."

"Okay... you Jedi and your acrobatics." The ship came about 10 meters from the grand staircase in the front of the temple. The back hatch of the ship opened wide. Valanar looked back to Arms.

"Your service is no longer needed. Seek me, once I come to my throne." He jumped. His landing was not as he had expected, given his leg, but what was more extraordinary was the lack of guards here at the temple. In fact, the area was desolate. The ship above Valanar disappeared into the busy chaos of Galactic City.

Slowly, he walked up the stairs and into the temple. The natural light was fading as the city around him came to life in vibrant colors. Valanar was rushed by emotions and memories, both happy and sad. His hopes, his aspirations had all been extinguished when his exile began, those early days with Count Dooku. Valanar remembered his first encounter with Dooku, on Ilum. He had told him how weak the Jedi were. That the order was corrupt and that they would kill him for what he had done. _What had I done?_

A long march through the complex labyrinth on the Jedi Temple wound itself to the main hall, appearing before him a vast ruin. The once grand pillars, laid in rubble. Black blaster marks littered the walls. The lush red carpet that one lined the floor was in tatters. In the middle of all this ruin, Valanar noticed something, someone, standing in the ruin. Garbed in a scarlet robe and hooded, Emperor Palpatine was in the Jedi Temple, awaiting Valanar's arrival.

"At last, you have arrived. Come, my friend. We must speak." Palpatine was smiling. His face was hideous. Two pale-yellow eyes shone through the shadow of his hood. Valanar quickened his pace, closing the distance between them, lightsaber in hand. Palpatine did not flinch. "I have been expecting you for some time now, Darth Valanar. You have finally come to learn mastery of the Dark Side of the Force."

"Not quite."

"You wish to kill me? When it is _I_ who has created you?"

"What did you say?" _This cannot be. Do not let him deceive you. _

"Oh, you did not know?" He lifted one hand to his mouth, a form of mocking. "I was assured that one as wise as you would have come to understand this. You do not believe that Dooku acted alone on your retrieval from Ilum? Do not forget, I was his Master. Count Dooku did nothing, unless I allowed it! You are only one of many failed apprentices of Dooku, though, truly, I wish it were otherwise. And did you believe that you could hide from me on Korriban? I have given you the chance to become powerful, to better serve me." That smile crept across his face again. "You are strong, young one, with still much to learn. I'm am offering you this chance. There are many great things you can do for the Empire."

"I would do them better as Emperor." _Do not let him deceive you._

"How do you suppose killing me will make you Emperor? This is a political game, my friend, not some mere demonstration of power. How will you convince the Galaxy that you are competent enough to lead them?"

"I…" _He is getting inside my head...He cannot be right. But I saw it. He was cast into a pit… there is no pit here. My prophecy cannot be realized here. _

"Your anger is misdirected." Palpatine looked at Valanar's leg. "Perhaps, you might want to focus your hatred of the one who took your leg, though I assume one as powerful as you, did not permit those responsible to live?"

"He still lives." _Does he know? He must._

"I see. Come then, you and I in harmony, and I will complete your training. You will become a true Sith Lord!" _He is right…_

"Do not listen to him Valanar!" A familiar and haunting voice. His appearance seemed to surprise the Emperor as well.

"Darth Prowlis… I was not certain that you had survived after all of this time. One as weak as you surely should have been slain by some lesser being." Prowis approached with haste and determination.

"Silence your banter, Palpatine." Prowis' lightsaber came to life, a flare of gold, his recovered old weapon since Valanar destroyed his Sith blade. "He cannot defeat us both Valanar, you must help me. His words are poison!"

"How have you come to be here?" Valanar was not pleased. _You should have died on Korriban. _

"The wound you gave me was far from mortal. With help from the Force, I had recovered as I followed you to Cato Neimoidia." _He tracked my ship. _"Let us show this Emperor the power of the Dark Side of the Force."

"I am the Dark Side of the Force!" From Sidious' sleeve, a short golden lightsaber handle appeared in his hand. As it ignited, Prowlis had already pounced upon him. The Sith clashed with swift strikes, matching each other move by move. The Emperor's style was precise and defensive, two handed, elbows out. Prowlis was far more aggressive, a dance of fury and passion. Valanar did not move.

"Valanar! Help me defeat him!"

"Heheheh, Prowlis… ever were you a fool. Darth Valanar is _mine!" _Prowlis' anger intensified, as he hit Sidious' blade in a downward motion, and swiped his face with the back of his hand, a hit powered by the Force that knocked the Emperor into the remains of a large crumbled pillar.

Prowils twitched with adrenaline._ This is it. This is where I decide my future. _Valanar entered the fray at last, jumping at Prowlis from behind. Prowlis brought his blade high at his back to block, and just high enough to deliver a Force powered mule-kick to Valanar's gut, knocking him from his feet.

"So you wish to die as well." Prowlis was not pleased. Before he could redirect his strikes to Valanar, Sidious had regained his footing, forcing the two continued their battle.

As Valanar came to his own feet, he was seized by a horrible sensation. A familiar sound found his ears from the corridor in which he entered the main hall. A respirator. Darth Vader came fiercely to the battle field, his cape flowing behind rage filled Valanar, seeing Vader again was not as he had expected. He felt different. _This place means something to him, the same as for myself it seems. Only, his feelings are far more potent. _Despite the strange aura that engulfed Vader, Valanar did not hesitate to initiate his attack. Anger and pain fueled his pursuit. But Vader was quick to defend himself.

"So, we meet again. You have chosen to fall here, where I have killed hundreds. You will die far easier than they did." It seemed as though Darth Vader briefly noticed the Emperor and Prowlis disappear to the large veranda beyond the main hall, gold and red making glorious battle. It could have been concern for his Master, or perhaps another thought.

Now, Vader pushed his attack. Using strong, fierce strokes, he backed Valanar to the base of a once great pillar. Springing backwards in a summersault, Valanar landed on its' uneven surface, slashing down as Vader. Calling on the Force, Vader pushed him from his vantage point and into the high wall of the hall where marvelous tapestries once had hung. Dropping to the ground after the impact, Valanar recovered easily enough, though Vader was upon him again, and did not seem to be tiring. Calling on the Force while defending himself from Vader's attacks, he launched a large stone which found its' mark against Vader's head, his helmet cracked with the impact. Stumbling back, Valanar hit him with lightning. The energy left him stunned only a moment, as Vader raised his blade to fend off the attack. Using this opportunity, Valanar then closed the gap between them and came close to him, rendering his defense useless, meeting Vader's gut with his hard elbow. Taking one step back and swinging horizontally gave Vader the appropriate space to duel again, but was too slow to block Valanar's powerful Force push, that sent Vader through a weak portion of the wall.

Leaping in after him, Valanar noticed that the room was dark, with the exception of a crack in the ceiling some 10 meters from the ground, which allowed a small light enter the room from the busy city above. They had entered a shallow wing of the temple. Vader could not be seen, but Valanar heard his breathing, echoing, coming from all directions. He found himself in the middle of the room under the dim light coming from high above.

"You have grown powerful in your solitude. You should have died with the rest of the Jedi." Vader taunted, though the location of his voice could not be determined.

"I am no Jedi. Once I kill you, I will join your master, learn his secrets, then he will die as well."

"You are so easily deceived. You still have much to learn. You submit to your emotions too easily, I know your mind. You fear my Master, and you fear me, as you should." Vaders lightsaber flashed from the shadows, but missed its' mark. Jumping to the side, Valanar pulled on the ceiling using the Force. The small crack spread over the ceiling like broken glass, and multi-colored city lights dotted the room as Darth Vader became buried beneath the large falling slabs of duracrete.

Valanar sped from the room. _Prowlis cannot win. I will not allow it. _Within a few moments he had passed between two enormous pillars, and arrived on the great veranda where he had last seen the duelists. Indeed he found them, purple and blue lightning flying from the Emperor's fingertips, laughing, Prowlis with his hands extended, absorbing the energy.

"I….can't...hold.." Prowlis was fading, his power giving in. The Emperor laughed, his mouth open wide. At last he overpowered Prowlis, his body scorched by lightning, though not enough though to kill him. Only for a moment did Valanar reflect on the lesson PRowlis had tried to teach him on Korriban, one that he had obviously not mastered.

"Ahh.." the Emperor was short of breath. "You weak fool." But some strength still remained in Prowlis, as he called on the Force to push the Emperor with all of his mights. Flying through the air, Palpatine landed on the sloped barrier of the veranda that emptied far below into the Coruscant underworld. A fall that he would not survive.

"Kill… him…" It took all of Prowlis' strength to produce these words.

"Help me!" The Emperor was dangling over the abyss, holding on with all of his might, the dark underworld reaching up to swallow him. 

Valanar leaped over to the edge, looking down at a helpless Darth Sidious. _Do I need him? Surely, this is the chasm in which I saw him cast into darkness. Should I let him live, I will become his slave, like Vader. Should I strike him down, my prophecy will be carried through. I have the necessary strength to seize this Empire. _He stepped on one of his hands which tightly grasped the verandas edge, busy Coruscant echoing from above, the galaxy unaware that it was about to be flipped upside down. Valanar's lightsaber sprang to life. He held it two-handed, ready to deliver a fatal downward thrust to end Darth Sidious. But he suddenly lost his own grip, his blade falling from his hands, far below, and another red blade had come through his back, and out of his chest. As Valanar lost his own breath, the sound of the Dark Lords suit humming to life filled his ears, that cold breathing that kept the galaxy paralyzed with fear.

"_Vader…_" Darth Vader turned off his blade as Valanar fell forward. Vader grabbed his collar before the chasm claimed him, and tossed him back toward the temple.

Darth Valanar lay dead. Darth Sidious hung over the vastness of Coruscant and Darth Prowlis lay on the ground in misery. Darth Vader was covered in a layer of dust, much of the back of his helmet was gone, leaving his white, scarred head exposed. With a forceful pull, Vader recovered his Master. Prowlis had brought himself to one knee, as Sidious approached him.

"This...is not the end…."

"Oh, I believe it is." Sidious hit him with lightning again, and again. His body twisting and contorting, screaming in pain, until he lay flat, smoke rising from his flesh, still alive. Sidious looked over to Valanar's lifeless body, at the large hole in his chest, then back to Darth Vader, his apprentice. "You have done well Lord Vader. Just as I have foreseen. Perhaps now, you should continue your pursuit of Obi-Wan Kenobi." His vision fixed back on Prowlis. "Leave us."

"As you wish, my Master." Darth Vader walked off of the veranda. The screams of Prowlis followed him all the way to his ship. He could feel his anguish through the Force, and often felt it lingering for some time after.

Epilogue

Upon departure from the Jedi Temple, Arms was captured by Imperials who were commanded to capture the ship by Emperor Palpatine long before its' arrival. His execution was private, and sadly, meaningless considering none of the rebels who knew him now lived to use his death as motivation to progress their cause.

It was clearly evident that Darth Prowlis fully and completely understood Darth Valanar's purpose. Indeed, their meeting on Korriban was by design, though their eventual outcome indicated a serious flaw. Perhaps together the Empire could have been renewed, however, unit is not the way of the Sith. While Valanar certainly died in the Jedi Temple, there are none now who know the fate of Darth Prowlis, save the Emperor himself. If Palpatine had willed it, to allow him to live and either serve himself, or imprison Prowlis and torture him, this did not play into the Valanar's prophecy coming true when Darth Vader threw Emperor Palpatine into the chasm on the Death Star.


End file.
